Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system in which setting information is shared between or among a plurality of information processing apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known sharing systems in which information is shared between a server and a client. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-94294 discusses an information sharing system in which a content of setting information held by the client is transmitted from the client to the server.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-123573 discusses an information sharing system in which the setting information of the client is shared between the server and the client, and the client manages setting information handled as a synchronization target and setting information not handled as the synchronization target.
The above-described conventional technique is not constructed considering that the server side sets the setting information handled as the synchronization target and the setting information not handled as the synchronization target. Therefore, an image forming apparatus according to the above-described conventional technique transmits even the setting information that the server does not handle as the target of the synchronization, to the server when a predetermined synchronization timing arrives. Therefore, a load of unnecessary data processing and communication is undesirably placed.